Eclipse
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: I want to have courage and tell you. It's the time I've been waiting for ...


"Orang gila mana yang—APA YANG ORANG SINTING INI LAKUKAN!"

"Kita menikah saja."

"Apa kau memberiku pilihan untuk menjawab?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya, aku memberitahumu: kita menikah saja."

.

.

.

.

.

 **Eclipse: Retrouvailles**

 **Sebuah cerita fiksi dari Ayam Rusa**

 **Gaara S.** **— Ino Y.**

 **Waspada! Lautan typo dan OOC**

.

.

.

.

.

Ino Yamanaka melempar tubuhnya dengan beringas ke atas ranjang begitu sampai di flat. Ingin sekali kedua kelereng jernihnya segera tersembunyi—sayang, Ino bukanlah tipikal gadis tak acuh terhadap pahatan berharga yang bermetafora menjadi wajahnya.

"Kantung mataku semakin tebal, sialan!" adalah yang pertama terlontar begitu berhadapan dengan cermin pada kamar mandi. Ia memang beberapa hari tidak tidur—Ino sungguh berterima kasih kepada Dosen Kim yang membuatnya harus mengulang sketsa sama sebanyak berpuluh kali hanya karena beliau tidak menghendaki warna yang Ino berikan pada tugas rancangan.

Namanya Ino Yamanaka. 21 tahun. Mahasiswa Desain di salah satu universitas Negeri di Seoul. Sekali lihat nama, pasti semua orang akan tahu dari mana Ino berasal. Hm, sebenarnya Ino merupakan gadis berdarah Kaukasian yang lahir dan besar di Fukuoka dan kebetulan menempuh pendidikan tinggi di Seoul.

Tidak ada alasan khusus bagi Ino untuk bersekolah ke luar negeri, kecuali bahwa jarak Fukuoka ke Seoul lebih dekat dibanding jarak Fukuoka ke Kyoto atau bahkan ke Tokyo.

 _Ah, Kyoto, ya?_

Pada akhirnya, Ino memilih untuk berendam setelah menyiksa diri berhari-hari berkutat dengan segala kertas dan alat tulis. Seraya memikirkan berbagai hal; jatah bulanan yang kian menipis, semisal?

 **Ting!**

"Orang gila mana yang—APA YANG ORANG SINTING INI LAKUKAN!" Figur semampai yang nyaris meledak itu justru mengabsen deretan hewan di kebun binatang begitu menapaki notifikasi yang masuk dalam ponsel pintarnya.

 _gaarasabaku send you a follow request_

 _gaarasabaku send you a message_

Ino, ini aku Gaara

Masa bodoh dengan permintaan mengikuti akun instagram Ino, ia lebih _kepo_ dengan sebuah pesan singkat Gaara yang tampak begitu mencurigakan. "Nenek gayung juga tahu kalau kau Gaara Sabaku. Setelah tidak bertemu denganku, apa otaknya mulai mengeropos?"

 _Ubur-ubur juga tahu kau Gaara_

 _Ada apa?_

 _gaarasabaku send you a message_

 _Tidak ada_

 _Hanya akhirnya aku menemukan akun sosial mediamu_

Dibaca.

Kepala pirang yang telah disanggul tinggi kembali bersandar pada pinggiran _bathup_. Mendadak ingatannya melalangbuana kembali ke masa sekian tahun yang lalu: di mana ia dan Gaara begitu dekat. Selalu dekat. Terlalu dekat. Hingga akhirnya berpisah begitu saja. Ino tahu tidak sepatutnya ia kesal. Hanya saja, setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu ataupun bertukar kabar, hanya itu yang dituliskan seorang Gaara Sabaku?

"Bahkan penjaga kantin di kampusku bisa mengatakan hal yang terdengar lebih baik dibanding basa-basimu, Gaara."

 _gaarasabaku send you a message_

 _Baiklah, aku tahu aku salah, Ino. Tapi bisakah kau menolongku?_

 _Aku berada di teritorial yang berbeda denganmu, jika kau lupa_

 _gaarasabaku send you a message_

 _Aku tahu, Ino. Aku tahu_

 _Jadi, bisakah kau memberi tahuku di bagian Korea mana aku sekarang?_

Di detik yang sama, Ino berdiri. Membiarkan tubuh telanjang yang belum genap sepuluh menit menyentuh air terekspos dengan sempurna. Secepat saat berdiri, Ino segera meraih handuk. Tanpa perlu memikirkan bagaimana tampilannya saat di depan Gaara, Ino meraih pakaian seadanya—celana longgar serta kaus berbalut mantel panjang.

 _Berikan aku nomormu. Kirimkan lokasimu sekarang._

.

.

.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran seorang Gaara Sabaku saat itu. Ratusan mil jarak dari Kyoto ke Seoul—belum lagi saat transit, dan ia hampir beku saat ini. Tidak, Seoul tidak sedang berada di musim dingin. Hanya musim gugur sanggup nyaris membekukan figur tampan itu.

Gaara berpikir ia akan berhenti di Fukuoka—tempat tinggalnya terdahulu. Hanya saja rencana kabur pasti akan lantak begitu saja mengingat bagaimana peringai ayahnya. Jika Gaara kabur ke Macau atau Shanghai akan memakan lebih banyak waktu. Dan satu-satunya yang terdekat dari Fukuoka adalah Korea. Meski Gaara tak memiliki gambaran apapun mengenai Korea.

Satu-satunya yang Gaara ingat mengenai Korea adalah Ino Yamanaka (tak lain adalah kenalannya semasa kecil) yang tengah berkuliah di Seoul. Pemuda berambut merah ini bahkan tak memiliki ide di mana Ino berada. Namun, Dewi Fortuna seperti sedang berpihak pada Gaara. Secepat niat licik Gaara, secepat itu pula Ino membalas pesannya.

Terhitung dua jam pasca Gaara _landing_ di bandara (entah apa namanya) ini. Namun, masih tak tampak kepala pirang mencolok milik Ino. Terkutuklah kebiasaan baik Gaara yang gemar memakai pakaian serba panjang—karena sosok rupawan itu kini mengigil lantaran hanya memakai celana tiga perempat beratasan kaus putih lengan pendek dengan leher terbuka.

"HEH BAJINGAN!" Sebelum Gaara bisa menolehkan kepalanya, sebuah bogeman lebih dulu melayang menghantam pelipis—hingga kacamata hitam miliknya terlempar begitu saja entah ke mana.

Sekitar Gaara hening sejemang.

Yah ... siapa yang tak tertegun begitu mendapati seorang perempuan muda memberikan bogem cuma-cuma terhadap sosok yang baru ia temui?

Bungsu keluarga Sabaku hanya terdiam. Gaara paham benar di luar kepalang bahwa ia memang bajingan. Setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak bertukar kabar, ia mendadak meminta jemput pada Ino. Manusia mana yang tak kesal jika diperlakukan demikian?

Harusnya Gaara tahu. Ia sudah menyiapkan beragam skenario untuk pertemuannya dengan Ino. Sedikitpun tak pernah terlintas jika mereka akan bertemu dengan latar cerita seperti ini.

"Aku tahu kau kabur dari rumah. Tapi dari sekian banyak tempat untuk kau tuju, kenapa harus aku, hah?" Si pirang berceloteh kesal menggunakan bahasa asal mereka. Membuat beberapa pasang mata melirik kedua insan tersebut dengan lirikan sanksi.

Dipikir dari segi manapun, tidak ada ide cukup baik yang dapat menjelaskan seorang gadis pirang bermata akuamarin dan pemuda bersurai gelap dengan manik _jade_ dapat bercakap menggunakan bahasa Asia Timur. Padahal ciri sepasang ini sama sekali tidak mencerminkan ras Asia Timur.

"Maafkan aku," seloroh lemah Gaara membuat Ino menghela napas. Lengkungan legam yang membungkus maniknya mendongak, menatap Ino dengan pandangan yang selalu Ino rindukan selama nyaris lima belas tahun.

"Kau bisa mencabikku setelah ini. Tapi aku sama sekali tak memiliki gagasan lain selain di sini, Ino."

 _Tahan, Ino. Tahan!_

Mati-matian Ino berusaha untuk tidak segera menerjang Gaara ke dalam pelukannya lantas menangis tersedu-sedu. Tidak, tidak. Ino Yamanaka tidak akan selemah itu hanya karena embel-embel teman kecil atau sebagainya.

"Kau hanya perlu memberitahuku di bagian Korea mana aku berad—"

 **PLUK!**

"Katakan alasanmu nanti. Kau bisa mati beku sekarang, Pangeran." Kepala pirang segera berbalik, mengisyaratkan agar figur merah segera mengikuti langkahnya.

Gaara bersyukur Ino masih peduli padanya.

Diam-diam Ino bersyukur tempat yang Gaara tuju adalah dirinya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih, Ino," Gaara menipiskan bibir saat coklat hangat tersodor di atas meja. Kelereng _jade_ menyapu sekeliling. Flat gadis ini dipenuhi dengan nuansa keunguan—warna kesayangan Ino. Beberapa bingkai foto tertata rapi di atas meja dekat sofa. Mulai dari foto masa kecil Ino, beberapa foto kelulusan sekolah, foto keluarga, foto Ino bersama Sakura dan trio Shikamaru-Ino-Chouji, sampai—

"Kau masih menyimpan foto itu?"

—sebuah bingkai yang berisi potret Ino dan Gaara tampak bertolak belakang.

Sejak dulu, Gaara terkenal suram. Ia selalu memeluk boneka beruang yang secara kebetulan mengantarkan sosoknya bertemu dengan Ino yang secerah bunga matahari. Dan di sana terlihat si pirang pendek tengah tersenyum lebar ke arah kamera, sementara sang pangeran bungsu Sabaku bersembunyi di belakang Ino seraya melirik dengan enggan.

"Tentu saja. Itu bagian dari masa kecilku, kan?"

Gaara terdiam.

Mendadak jutaan rasa bersalah kembali membuncah di dada. Gaara sudah mengetahui semua akun jejaring sosial Ino sejak lama. Gaara ingin meminta maaf, mengatakan bahwa tiada satu haripun terlewat tanpa memikirkan bagaimana ia harus menghadapi Ino nanti. Ingin sekali batinnya berteriak bahwa meninggalkan Ino yang telah mengubah Gaara si suram menjadi _sedikit_ lebih terbuka bukanlah sebuah pilihan, melainkan sebuah keharusan.

"Ino?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita menikah."

Ino berjengit. Tahu-tahu, Gaara telah berada di belakangnya sembari menyodorkan kotak beludru berwarna senada dengan helaian pemuda itu. "Kita menikah saja."

Serius, ingin sekali Ino menangis. Bukan karena senang, tapi siapa yang tak frustrasi mendapati teman lama yang begitu kau damba tak pernah memberi sajak kabar, lantas mendadak menghubungimu saat kabur dari rumah—dan begitu kalian bertemu dilamar seketika?

"Gaara ..."

"Kau berjanji akan menikah denganku."

"Apa kau memberiku pilihan untuk menjawab?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bertanya, aku memberitahumu: kita menikah saja."

Di detik yang sama, Ino berteriak.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Halo-halo? Im back~~~

Ada yang kangen? Ga ada deh kayanya yaa wkwk ^^

Jadi, dalam rangka untuk melanjutkan fiksi-fiksi saya yang banyak menggantung, saya mau pemanasan dengan fiksi ini. Tenang saja, ini ga akan panjang kok. Dan kebetulan saya sudah mengetik sampai ending, tinggal posting saja. Kalau komentarnya sudah sampai 10, saya posting lanjutannya yaa, bisa besok, bisa lusa, tergantung kapan reviewnya sampai 10 :*

Oh iya, bagi yang berkenan bisa meninggalkan kritik dan saran tentang penulisan saya. Lama ga menulis jadi takutnya agak kaku wkwk.


End file.
